Nightmares
by Leina16
Summary: Link is having trouble sleeping one night, so he goes to see Zelda. Skyward Sword oneshot. Zelink!


**This is a oneshot that I've been working on for a couple of weeks. School just keeps me so busy, I never have any time to work on it! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Link placed his hands on the barrier Ghirahim had put up, watching fearfully as the Demon Lord danced around Zelda, chanting in a strange language. Zelda turned her head back and forth, whimpering in pain. Link threw himself against the orange barrier, desperate to get to Zelda, but it would not break. There was no way in. Link was forced to watch as Zelda began to cry out, her pain increasing. A golden light suddenly burst out of the young woman, hovering just above her. Ghirahim laughed evilly.<em>

_"Finally! The moment I have worked so hard for has finally arrived. All of your effort was for nothing. Watch, Hero, as the girl you've tried so hard to save dies by my hand! The Demon King shall devour the soul of the goddess and resurrect to his full glory!"_

_A dark fog suddenly filled the area. Link knew before he could see it that the Imprisoned had broken out of the seal. The monster stood tall, opening its jaws wide. Zelda began to scream as her soul was ripped from her body. The Imprisoned consumed Zelda's golden soul, and Zelda became motionless on the ground._

_"Zelda, no!" Link cried. A purple light surrounded the Imprisoned, and it decreased in size. Standing in its place was a tall, muscular creature with flaming hair. Link assumed that that was Demise. The barrier suddenly disappeared, and Link immediately ran to Zelda's side, paying the monster no attention. He knelt by the blond girl and felt for a pulse. There was nothing. He picked Zelda up in his arms. Her head lolled back and her arm hung limply by her side._

_"Zelda, you can't die! Don't leave me! Please!" he shouted desperately. Demise noticed the hero and frowned. He drew his giant sword and began to walk toward Link slowly. "Come back to me, Zelda!" Link brushed Zelda's hair away from her face, staring down at her pale face in despair. Tears fell from his eyes and landed on her cheek. Link bowed his head, his heart hopeless. A shadow fell over him, and he looked up blankly. Demise stood over Link, his sword raised above his head. Link simply turned back to Zelda, holding her close to him. Demise laughed before he swung his blade down at the heartbroken hero-_

Link awoke with a start, sitting up quickly and looking around frantically. His chest rose and fell heavily, his breath coming in gasps. Realizing it was just a dream, the young man lay his head back down and closed his eyes, sighing. Images flashed through his mind; the sound of Ghirahim's chanting, Zelda's agonized screams, the glint of Demise's obsidian blade as it slashed toward him. He had been having nightmares ever since he had defeated Demise two weeks ago, but this one had been especially bad. This one had been so real. Zelda's pained face appeared in his mind.

Link sat up again, a sudden need to see Zelda overwhelming him. Somehow, he felt that if he saw her safe and sound, it would calm his troubled heart and ease his fears. He stood up, not bothering to put his boots on, for her room was just upstairs, and walked across his room to the door. He stepped outside, shutting the door quietly behind him. He walked down the hall toward the stairs, his thoughts distracted.

Two weeks. Two weeks since he defeated Demise. Two weeks since he saved the world. Two weeks since he had finally been reunited with Zelda. It felt like a lifetime ago. So much had changed since then. The Skyloftians had decided to settle on the Surface, and many had already begun to work on the new town. Link spent his days on the Surface helping out with the construction and spending time with Zelda. With Demise gone, they could travel freely throughout the land without fear of being attacked, so the two had been exploring the different areas of the Surface. At night, Link would return to Skyloft, where everyone was staying until the new settlement on the Surface was finished.

Link reached the stairs and began to ascend to the top floor.

Immediately following the defeat of Demise, Link had been christened as a Knight of Skyloft. Link thought Zelda was probably more excited about it than he was; he was perfectly happy once he had saved Zelda and was finally reunited with her.

Link's thoughts settled on the beautiful blond girl, as they often did. They had been best friends before the tornado struck and Zelda fell to the Surface, and if anything, the ordeal had brought them even closer together. They spent every spare moment together, as if they were making up for the time they had lost. Zelda would tell him stories from when she was on the Surface, and in turn, Link would describe his own adventures. Link felt a constant desire to be by her side, to protect her and to be there for her whenever she needed him.

Link's mouth curved upward as he thought about Zelda. She was an amazing young woman. She had a strong and enduring spirit, and she was kind, patient, and caring. She had this air about her that made him want to be the best person he could be. She was the epitome of grace and beauty, but she had a mischievous side too that Link loved. When they were younger, they had played many pranks on the instructors of the Academy. Link chuckled to himself when he thought about their many escapades together.

Link reached Zelda's door and stopped in front of it, hesitating. Was he just being foolish? Perhaps he shouldn't disturb her...

Link heard a muffled scream from within Zelda's room. All hesitation disappeared and Link threw the door open, looking for any danger. He found none, but saw the golden-haired girl in her bed, tossing and turning. It dawned on Link that she, too, was plagued by nightmares while she slept.

"Link..." she whispered.

He rushed to her side, kneeling by her bed and taking her hand in his. He realized that she was still asleep, still dreaming. "Zelda," he breathed.

"Don't leave me, Link..."

Link brushed her hair back from her forehead, resting his hand on her cheek. "I'm right here, Zelda. I will never leave you."

"Please..." she whimpered, her hand reaching up to grab his. She held it tightly.

Link held her hand between both of his, resting his forehead on their intertwined hands. "Zelda, please wake up. Come back to me!"

Zelda's eyes shot open, looking around wildly for a few moments. They rested on Link, and relief flooded her face. She sat up and threw her arms around him, clutching him tightly. Her shoulders were trembling violently. Link immediately encircled his arms around her, stroking her hair soothingly. He held her like that for a couple of minutes, just comforting her. He felt a wetness on his shirt, and with surprise he realized that the young woman was crying.

"Zelda," he whispered. "Please don't cry. I'm here now. Do you want to talk about it?" He felt her nod against him before she pulled back, wiping her eyes quickly. Link sat down next to her on the bed.

"I've been having dreams... nightmares... every night since you defeated Demise. None of them were ever that bad, until tonight. I felt like I was actually there, like it was actually happening..." She shuddered, and Link put his arm around her. She leaned against him.

"We were back at the Sealed Grounds," she continued. "Demise had been revived, and you were fighting him. A golden barrier surrounded both of you, so I could only watch from the side as you fought. It was a long battle, and I could see that you were tiring. Demise struck you powerfully, and you fell to the ground. Demise laughed as he raised his sword and... and..." Zelda choked off, tears beginning to fall again.

Link hugged Zelda to him, wiping her tears away with his thumb. He marveled at how closely her dream paralleled his own.

"I promise, Zelda, nothing like that will ever happen," Link said solemnly. "I swore to myself that I would never lose you again, and I don't intend to break that promise."

Zelda smiled softly. "Thanks, Link. You always know what to say to make me feel better. I'm so glad you were here. Just out of curiosity... why were you here?"

Link blushed and reached up to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "Well... I've been having nightmares too, and I had one similar to yours tonight, except that I was watching Ghirahim kill you and take your soul to revive Demise. When I woke up, I felt like I needed to see you... to make sure you were okay. When I got to your room, I heard you scream, so I rushed in, and now here we are."

Zelda's eyes were wide. "Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares?"

"I could ask you the same question," Link countered gently.

Zelda looked down. "I didn't want to worry you about it..."

Link took her chin in his hand and tilted it up so that he was looking into her eyes. "I'd rather you tell me about it and be able to help you than to not know at all. You can tell me _anything, _Zelda, and I'll do whatever I can to help. I can't bear to see you suffer."

Zelda's lips curved up, a warm feeling spreading through her. "You're so good to me, Link, even after everything I put you through..."

"Hey, we've been over this. You didn't use me. I would have traveled to the Surface to find you whether I was your chosen hero or not. None of that was your fault," Link said fiercely.

Zelda shook her head, still smiling sadly. "I can't help but feel responsible... You truly are an amazing person, Link. I think your only flaw may be that you can't seem to wake up before noon."

"Isn't that what I have you for?" Link asked innocently.

The hero and the goddess laughed, enjoying the peaceful moment together. They stared at each other, smiles on their faces. Link seemed to suddenly remember where he was, and he reddened and cleared his throat.

"Well... I should probably go... Your father would kill me if he found me in here." He stood up and took a step toward the door, when a soft hand caught his wrist. He stopped and turned back to Zelda. She sat on the bed, looking at him pleadingly.

"Wait, Link," she said quietly. "Would you... would you stay with me, please? I don't want to have another nightmare, and I feel safe when I'm with you."

Link's heart melted at her plea. He smiled. "Of course, Zelda." He lay down on the bed next to Zelda and put his arm around her. She leaned into him, her hand resting on his chest. Both of them had smiles on their faces. Being together felt right, like nothing else mattered as long as they had each other. Link pressed his lips against the top of her head, hugging her closer to him.

"Goodnight, Link," Zelda whispered sleepily.

Link gazed at her softly, tenderly stroking her hair. "Goodnight, sleepyhead."

Zelda chuckled at the use of her nickname for him. Her eyes fluttered closed, and soon she was peacefully asleep, a certain hero filling her dreams.

Link couldn't help but stare at the young woman while she slept. She was so beautiful, and she looked so serene. Link never wanted to let her go. Perhaps one day he would build up the courage to tell her how he really felt. His heart felt like it was about to burst with the love he felt for her.

Zelda snuggled closer to Link and let out a content sigh. Link couldn't help but notice how cute she looked, curled up next to him. He kissed her head once more.

"Goodnight, my love," he breathed, closing his eyes and falling into a blissful sleep, the girl of his dreams in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought in a review! :)<strong>


End file.
